


The One

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After Jake helps her out with a mundane family related issue, Amy comes to the startling realization that Jake is the one for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jake and Amy fic! Yay! Also, I am now a writer for a Peraltiago Fanfiction blog on Tumblr. It's peraltiago-fanfiction.tumblr.com and it was started by the wonderful lucayasetsail, who also came up with the title for this fic! So, go check us out!

Amy knew that Jake Peralta was good with kids. It was sort of a given considering that he’s basically a child. So, upon agreeing to babysitting her niece, she texted Jake and asked him if he could come over and help. He thankfully said yes and told her that he would be over the next day.

But, of course, he was late. Which she knows she should’ve expected this, it was Jake after all.

“Auntie Amy!” Lea groaned from where she was lying on the couch. “I’m bored!” Amy glanced towards her front door, as if she stared at it long enough, Jake would appear and solve all of her problems, but no such luck.

She looked back at her 7 year old niece, trying not to panic. She could do this. She’s watched Lea before and it went alright (well, accept for the fact that she was graced with the nickname Lame-y Amy after about an hour). She could totally do this.

“Do you want to watch TV?” Amy blurted out, already reaching for the remote. Lea grinned at the mention of something to do and quickly sat up as Amy turned the TV on. She went through the guide and quickly picked a kids’ channel.

Lea seemed to be okay with whatever show was playing as she sunk back into the couch, eyes transfixed on the TV. Amy stood off to the side, still holding the remote, unsure of what to do now. Does she have to sit and watch TV with her niece, or was that ‘uncool’? Would Lea get upset if Amy actually tried to bond with her?

“Auntie Amy?” Amy looked over at the little girl, her questions fading away when Lea spoke again, “Can I have a juice box, please?” Amy smiled and nodded, walking into her kitchen, thankful that her brother had packed his daughter some food and drinks. Amy just knew that if she were to give her niece a snack, the little girl would start calling her Lame-y again and Amy didn’t think she could deal with that.

She just wanted to be the cool aunt, was that too much to ask?

Amy grabbed a juice box out of the fridge and unwrapped the straw, knowing that if she let Lea do it, the wrapped would end up on the floor and then it would get stuck to someone’s foot and she knew this because it had happened to her at Jake’s many times.

She threw away the wrapper with a roll of her eyes and then stuck the straw into the box before taking it back into the living room, her niece still focused on the TV. “Here’s your juice box, Lea,” Her niece looked up and reached out her hand, but Amy placed it on her coffee table. “I don’t want you spilling it on the couch,” She explained and Lea continued to stare at her in disbelief. “Or do what you want.” Amy said quickly. “I don’t care, I’m cool,” Lea just raised her eyebrow and Amy let out a sigh. “I’m assuming you won’t mind if I go do some work and leave you out here?”

“I don’t mind,” Lea replied, sipping her juice box, eyes now back on her show. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, shaking her head before leaving the room again.

Her niece was just watching TV a room over from her, what could possibly go wrong? She’s positive that she’s looked at this situation from all angles.

She forgot to factor in that her niece was a terror with the face of an angel.

—

Jake knew he was late and he knew that his girlfriend would give him hell as soon as he arrived. At least he was showing up with a pizza, which he knew the kid would like (Amy had told him constantly that she never let her nieces and nephews have pizza when they came over), and Amy would just be glad that she didn’t have to entertain the kid anymore.

However, when he arrived, as he expected, Amy was upset, but not at him.

Oh, and her niece was crying.

Amy had opened the door, eyes full blown with panic and shining with unshed tears. Jake’s smile slid from his face, his expression turning to one of concern and confusion. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Amy quickly ushered him in and closed the door behind him, and that’s when he heard the sobs of a little girl.

“I left Lea on the couch and I went into the other room to get some work done, but then a few minutes later, I heard a loud thud and then she started crying!” Amy pulled him into the living room and motioned to the little girl who was lying on the couch, clutching at her shin. “Jake, I don’t know what to do! I’m a terrible babysitter! I can’t get her to stop crying and my brother’s going to kill me! I left his daughter unattended and she got hurt!”

Jake didn’t say anything, instead, he handed her the pizza box and walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of Lea. “Hey there, kiddo,” Lea looked up at him with watery eyes, and Jake smiled kindly at her. “My name’s Jake, your aunt called me in for backup,” He placed his hand on the side of his mouth and leaned towards her. “I’m the fun one,” He whispered and Amy was shocked when Lea giggled a little through her tears. “So, can you tell me what happened?”

Lea glanced over at Amy, eyes guilty before turning back to Jake. “I was jumping on the couch and I fell off,” She muttered and looked down at her leg, not wanting to look her aunt in the eye.

Amy’s eyebrows furrowed as she placed the pizza on the coffee table. “Lea, you know you shouldn’t-“

“Amy,” Jake said, turning to look at her. “She knows what she did was wrong and I think she learned a lesson,” He nodded toward the little girl’s leg and then looked back at Lea. “You won’t jump on furniture again, after this, right?” Lea nodded hurriedly and Amy sighed.

“Okay, I won’t give you a lecture,” Jake tried not to laugh at the sigh of relief that came out of Lea’s mouth.

“Hey, Ames, you got any Band-Aids?” Jake questioned and Amy nodded and took that as a hint to go and get one. As she walked to the bathroom, she heard Jake continue to speak to her niece. “After your aunt gets back and we patch up your battle wound, we’ll eat some pizza, how about that?”

“Really?!” Amy grinned as she heard her niece shout. She grabbed some Band-Aids and some cream that would stop infection and walked back to the living room, relieved when she saw that Lea’s tears had ceased. “Auntie Amy! Jake brought pizza and he says I can have some!”

Amy smiled as she kneeled down besides Jake and started patching up Lea’s leg as Jake distracted her by talking about pretty much everything. Within three minutes, Lea’s shin was all bandaged up and she had decided that Jake was her new best friend.

“Time for pizza!” Jake exclaimed and Lea grinned, already feeling much better about falling off the couch.

—

15 minutes later found the trio sitting around Amy’s coffee table, eating off of paper plates. Somehow, both Jake and Lea had given her a puppy dog pout and it had worked. Amy swore that if she weren’t dating Jake, she would not be sitting, cross legged on the floor, eating greasy pizza with a 7 year old. She wouldn’t have allowed it.

But hey, maybe being with Jake is making her let loose every once and a while. And maybe that wasn’t so bad.

(As long as these two didn’t make a huge mess in her living room).

—

3 hours after that found the trio sitting on the couch, watching Mulan. They had already finished Toy Story and it was almost time for Amy’s brother to come and get Lea. The 7 year old was fast asleep with her feet resting on Jake’s lap (she had insisted that Jake sit in the middle of them) and her head on the arm of the couch.

Jake was watching the movie while holding Amy’s hand, knowing that she was still a little shaken up from everything that had happened.

Amy, on the other hand, wasn’t paying any attention to the movie. She was too busy running over everything in her head. Jake hadn’t even flinched when Lea had told him that she had fallen. He had just figured out what was needed and he had calmed the little girl down within a matter of seconds. Amy had been trying for ten minutes before he showed up.

Jake really was great with kids, and it wasn’t just because he was a child himself. It was almost as if it came natural to him. Amy knew in that instant that Jake would be great with their kids.

Wait, what?

Did she just imply that she and Jake were going to have kids one day? Did that really just happen?

She expected to feel the panic creep up like when Teddy had brought up kids to her, but it didn’t happened. She actually didn’t feel any sort of panic as she thought about a future with Jake. Sure, if you would’ve said something like this to her when she first met him, she would’ve called you crazy, but now…now she could really picture it.

Amy could really picture spending the rest of her life with Jake.

…and shouldn’t that scare her?

Amy continued to think about her realization as the movie played on. Before she knew it, her brother was knocking at the door and Lea was groggily walking towards the door with her, Jake following behind, not sure what to do.

Amy let her brother in and immediately apologized for the couch incident, which just made her brother laugh.

“Honestly, Amy, do you know how many times that’s happened to her before? She’s a kid.” Amy opened her mouth to respond, but her brother just rolled her eyes. “Look, Ames, she doesn’t need stitches, you put a Band-Aid on it, you’re fine.” Amy let out a sigh of relief and her brother chuckled. He then focused his attention on Jake and smirked.

“You must be Jake,” Jake’s eyes widened in surprise, but he found himself nodding in response. “Thanks for making my baby sister happy,” Amy flushed red and Jake stood there, unable to process what just happened as Lea left with her father.

Amy closed the door as Jake finally regained his ability to speak. “So, you’re family knows about me, huh?” Amy turned around and he assumed she was going to tell him to shut up and ignore it, but the look in her eyes made him lose his train of thought.

“Thank you,” There was so much love in her expression and Jake was pretty sure he was dreaming.

“For what?” He blurted out.

“For coming over. For bringing pizza. For calming me and Lea down.” Amy listed as she made her way closer to him. “This would’ve been a disaster if you hadn’t of showed up,” Jake grinned and she reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her as she pulled away and couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face.

“You know, I really like your niece, she’s a pretty cool 7 year old,”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, coming up with something so simple, yet genius as ‘Lame-y Amy’,” Amy frowned. “I mean, come on. How did I never use that one? It was right there!”

“Shut up, Peralta,”


End file.
